


Too Good to Refuse

by Rowena_Bensel



Series: The High and Nobles Houses of Cybertron [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Engagement ceremonies, F/M, Peace AU, Royal Engagement, Royal robots wear clothes, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowena_Bensel/pseuds/Rowena_Bensel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Nightingale gives her hand away to help her people. Could love possibly blossom from such an arranged marriage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Good to Refuse

Nightingale read and reread the letter on the datapad before setting it down between the two others she’d received. It would be a great honor to be the bondmate of the new Prime, and a union of Lady Nightingale of the High and Noble House of Kalis with Optimus Prime of the High and Royal House of Iacon would ensure the security of the people of Kalis for the next several generations.  
  
She pondered the reason for this potential union, and it all led back to the recent insurgence of the Decepticon movement. It had had not lasted long, she thanked Primus and the Thirteen for that, but of all the city states that were affected by the fighting, Kalis was one of the worse, only barely preceding Kaon, which had been razed in the hunts for the Decepticon leadership.  
  
She still clearly remembered the morning the war had started, here in her own home city. She and her creation Bluefire had been out with some others of her court, walking the streets as ordinary citizens. While of the HIgh and Noble House, her grand-carrier on her sire’s side had been a common archivist, and her own carrier had been well-born into the entertainment guild, until she’d become alt-mode exempt and studied medicine.  
  
It was as she and Bluefire were watching some street performers when the first bomb went off. Several of the guards had thrown themselves between the explosion and the civilians, taking the blasts and likely saving a few lives. Mechs emerged from the crowd, armed and firing wherever they wished, though several had aimed their weapons at herself and Bluefire.  
  
The guards had ushered her and Bluefire to a safe hiding place, and they had huddled with others, nobile and civilian alike, until the Iaconian guard had come and informed them that the attackers had been thrown back. Leaving the hiding place, she nearly cried from the destruction around her. But instead, she steeled herself and ordered some guards to take Bluefire back to the palace while she herself went to the nearest medical station.  
  
She’d used her training from her younger days, when she had been allowed to study before taking over her duties as Head of the House upon her sire, carrier and elder brother’s passings, and worked side by side with medics to save as many of her people as possible. None died under her servos, but when she returned to the palace, she’d nearly broke from the sheer number and magnitude of the injuries.  
  
That attack was not the last Kalis suffered. Her city state was situated directly between Iacon and the Neutral Territories. As peace had been the rule almost since the Quintesson War, their armies were not built, and so they provided the easiest path to invade the Capital City. Iacon also recognized this, and Sentinel Prime had written her a missive ostentatiously asking permission to hold troops in her State. It was of course a formality, as no High and Noble house would dare refuse the Prime, and so the troops came.  
  
Some of the harshest fighting of the war happened in Kalis. Her people’s homes, livelihoods and many families and friends were destroyed with bombs, gunshots and blades. The Prime’s Autobot forces eventually pushed the Decepticons back, but what was left in the ashes was barely able to be called land, let alone be viable for anything.  
  
She’d done all she could for her people. She opened the palace’s lower levels for refugees, hired as many as possible into the palace’s staff, worked hours in medical centers and the camps helping in any way she could. Bluefire joined her in this, acting as a courier and a helping servo in the camps. It wasn't until she had nearly entirely depleted the House’s treasury that she realized it would take so much more to help her people. She has taken to praying almost night and day for a solution. One of her advisors finally gave her one.  
  
And so the announcement was made that she would exchange her servo in marriage for aid in restoring Kalis. And all she could do was wait. And wait. And wait, until the proposal was accepted.  
  
And for the response to come from the House of Prime had astonished her. The missive had been the equivalent to a contract, with conditions for the proposal. The bonding would take place a groon from the official engagement announcement. A preliminary amount of aid was sent with the letter, but the first true payments of relief would be given the day of the announcement. Bluefire would not be in line for the traditional Primal succession, but would be able to become Lord of Kalis upon coming of age. A very reasonable, in fact a generous offer for her servo.  
  
The other letters were responses from the High and Noble House of Tarn and the High and Royal House of Vos. Tarn would have her wed Duke Shockwave, and while they would send relief, she would have to live in the palace of (Darkmount), and by Tarnish law, she wouldn't be able to oversee her state, her bondmate would. And Shockwave had become a cold being since his face and servos had been taken by an old order. He saw the world in statistics, and her people, while they may not suffer, would not flourish under his rule.  
  
The letter from Vos was little better. She would be wed to Winglord Solarwind’s youngest creation Starscream, and she knew she was only considered because of her seeker bloodline and how Kalis provided an access to Iacon. She had met the young prince at a festival event not long before the insurgence. He was smart and educated, but egotistical and with an ambition to prove himself better than his siblings and wingmates. A bonding between them would barely hold, and the strain of it alone would make both their lives miserable.  
  
As she thought of it, she had never met the new Prime. His existence had been announced shortly after the start of the war, when Sentinel had been gravely injured and Alpha Trion had presented Optimus as the new heir of the Primacy. She knew he’d been at the forefront of the fighting in Kalis, but he didn’t stay in the palace like most of the generals had. But all stories and reports said he was a kind and fair mech. He stopped the razing of Kaon immediately upon taking up the Matrix, and he seemed to care about the common mecha.  
  
Well, this arrangement wasn’t about love. It was about her people, and what was best thing for them. And this offer was too good to refuse.  
  
With that thought, she signed her signature on the drafted letter for her future bondmate, agreeing to the contract.

~  
  
“Carrier, are you sure about this?”  
  
Nightingale turned from the servants doing her detailing to see her creation. Bluefire had her optics, but he took after his sire all the more. The same helm, his colors of dark blue and red flames, along with his silver face and details. Even their alt mode was the same, a truck against her seeker frame. He had also been decorated in silver, with all the fine symbols worthy of his position as Heir of a High and Noble House.  
  
The years had dulled the ache, but in moments like these, she could feel the rough edges of her broken bond. The only reason she had survived the break was the fact the two of them had been blocking the bond near constantly for the past several vorn, and he had been offworld when his ship malfunctioned and was destroyed in a freak accident. And it truly was, despite some bots’ wonderings of if she’d killed him. Idiots, why would she kill her own bondmate, no matter how rough their relationship and strained the bond became.  
  
“Yes, I am absolutely certain, Bluefire,” she told him. “Of all the courses of action available to us, this is the best for you and for our people.”  
  
“But what about you, Carrier?” Bluefire asked. “Is this your best course of action?”  
  
Nightingale took a deep vent and stepped over to him, placing her servos on his shoulders. “Bluefire, I know you worry about me, but in truth, my happiness does not matter. This is duty, and I am bound as the Head of our House to follow my duty.”  
  
He vented as well. “I understand, Carrier. I will also fulfill my duty to our House.”  
  
“Good.” She patted his shoulders. “Now, you hurry and get your last minute details done as I get mine.”  
  
He nodded and turned, his cape flaring out behind him as he left. She turned herself back to her maids; care, standing for them as they finished detailing the blue symbols for engagement and bonding over her servos, faceplates and chassis. They then slipped a half-skirt over her hips and matching ribbons about her wings and arms, and a long cape between her wings, which trailed behind her several feet. Silver with energon blue embroideries over it, they complemented her white, green and yellow color scheme, and were a prelude to what her bonding gown would look like. Rumor said the Prime had commissioned it from a high quality arachacon seamstress, and the fabric was so silken, Nightingale could believe it. Only the best for the Consort of the Prime.  
  
The final piece of her appearance was a circlet of silver, with a trio of gems clustered in the front to set in the center of her helm crest. One gem was green, the Colour of Kalis; one was dark blue, the Colour of the Primacy. The third was light blue, the Colour of Sparklight and Primus, the symbol of love and light.  
  
So ornamented, she left her chambers and made her way to one of the vestibules of the throne room. Inside the hall, all the nobles of Kalis, Iacon and the surrounding states would be waiting. Bluefire stood with her; as the highest ranked in her House, as well as the Heir, he would hand her to the Prime’s care. Two young femmes, the creations of her lady's maids, held the train of her cape, ensuring it would not snag behind her. The Prime would be directly across from of her, in the vestibule on the other side with his own attendants.  
  
She had the ceremony memorized. At the signal, she would enter the hall, escorted by Bluefire, as the Prime entered from the opposite side. Bluefire would take her to the center aisle, and announce that the House of Kalis willingly gave her to the House of Prime to be bonded. Then he would step away as the Prime willingly accepted the offer and her servo. He would lead her to the dias and present her to the Chief Priest of Primus, and the Chief Senator, asking if they held any objections to the betrothal.  
  
If neither had an objection, then they would kneel, and the Senator would hold a small energon good to them, first the Prime to take a bite, then to her to finish the good. After, the Priest would anoint them with the Marks of the Betrothed on their left cheekplates and the Mark of Primus between their optics. While the rest of their finery would be removed after the ceremony, those two marks would remain, until the actual bonding, where they would be replaced by the Marks of the Bonded, which would last until they naturally faded.  
  
She had performed this ceremony herself numerous times, standing in the Chief Senator’s place as members of her court finalized their engagements. And once, she had been in the Prime’s place, accepting Bluefire’s sire as her betrothed. The higher rank always accepted the lower, as was the rule. And now she was the lower, and would be given to the Prime.  
  
In the time she had recalled this, her HUD alerted her that it was very close to the time of the signal. She pulled herself out of her thoughts and looked to Bluefire. His gaze met hers, and while no words were exchanged, she knew he was ready to give her away, and he was asking if she was. She wasn’t, if truth were to be told, but she would not let it show.  
  
The signal came, a tune played by the musicians chosen for the ceremony and the doors opened, She and Bluefire stood tall and strode into the audience hall, slow enough to seem unhurried, but fast enough that it was only a few minutes later they met the Prime in the center aisle.  
  
And he was not what she had expected. Sentinel Prime, the few times she had met him, had been so proud you could practically see it rolling off him. He had also been short for a Prime, still taller than her, but not too terribly much.  
  
But Optimus was different. He was at least a full helm taller, maybe even two. He also was more humble in his stance and field, and he walked tall, but it was almost as if his ruby red cap had weight in the end and must stand tall to keep them off the floor. His plating was decorated with the same symbols that were on her, and he wore a jeweled circlet as well, his being gold. His faceplates were stoic, but there seemed to be a hint of something in his otics. She would almost say it was kindness and gentleness, but she couldn’t observe long, for ceremony must be followed.  
  
“Who stands here to take Lady Nightingale from the High and Noble House of Kalis,” Bluefire asked, his intonation perfected after much practice.  
  
“I, Optimus Prime of the High and Royal House of Prime, stand to take Lady Nightingale as Consort and Bondmate, and bring her into the House of Prime.”  
  
Oh, his voice. If Nightingale could find no other redeeming factor in the Prime after the ceremony, she would remember his voice and how divine it sounds.  
  
“I, Bluefire, Heir to the High and Noble House of Kalis, ask of you what you will provide for Lady Nightingale in exchange for her servo and spark?”  
  
“I will provide a home, to give her shelter. I will provide energon, to keep her fed. I will provide companionship, that she never be lonely. And I will give her my spark, that we may be one before Primus and the Law.”  
  
“And what will you provide the House of Kalis in exchange for her servo and spark?”  
  
“I will provide the House of Kalis with monetary support, for the sake of the people of Kalis. I will also provide a stipend to the Heir of the House of Kalis until he comes of age and takes the place as Head of his High and Noble House.”  
  
Bluefire nodded. “The House of Kalis accepts this offering, and we give you the servo of our Lady Nightingale.” Bluefire took Nightingales right servo and held it to the Prime.  
  
Optimus Prime bowed deeply over her servo, lightly pressing his lipplates to her backs of her digits. “It is my great honor to accept this gift, and to bring the Lady Nightingale into my House.” He raised his left servo and took hers from Bluefire’s.  
  
Bluefire nodded and stepped away to stand at the edge of the dias. Optimus Prime then turned Nightingale and guided her up the first step of the dias, presenting her to the Chief Priest Mechalight and the Chief Senator Halogen.  
  
“Who stands before us seeking a union?” Halogen asked.  
  
“I, Optimus Prime of the High and Royal House of Prime, seek to make a union with the High and Noble House of Kalis, and to take the Lady Nightingale of the House of Kalis to be my Consort and Bondmate.”  
  
Mechalight turned to Nightingale. “Do you accept this betrothal and union, Lady Nightingale of the House of Kalis?”  
  
Formally addressed for the first time in the ceremony, Nightingale said, “I accept the betrothal and union between myself and Optimus Prime of the High and Royal House of Prime.”  
  
Optimus looked to the Priest. “Does the Temple of Primus hold any objection to our union?”  
  
“Primus holds no objections to this union of the House of Kalis and the House of Prime,” Mechalight said. “And as such, the Temple of Primus, holds none as well.”  
  
Optimus bowed to the Priest, then turned to the Halogen. “Does the House of the Senators hold any objections?”  
  
“We hold one slight concern,” Halogen said. “The Lady Nightingale has bonded once previously and borne an Heir to her House. But her Bondmate was passed into the Well of AllSparks, and we express concern over how well a new bond would take.”  
  
Nightingale could hear some murmuring in the crowd behind her, but she and Bluefire had prepared for this.  
  
Bluefire stepped forward. “The Lady Nightingale has been examined by many of the finest medics available. Her spark is whole and can easily form a bond and create newsparks for the lineage of the House of Prime.”  
  
Halogen looked to Bluefire for a moment, then nodded. “The House of the Senators hold no objections to this union of the House of Kalis and the House of Primes.”  
  
Optimus bowed to Halogen, and he and Nightingale knelt down. Halogen turned to a mechservant and took a small energon good from him. It was one half green and one half blue. He held it to show the audience, announcing “This cube represents Houses of Kalis and Prime. By accepting this good, they will accept each other’s Houses as their Houses, for good and for all.” He held the green side to Optimus’s lips. “Do you accept the House of Kalis as your own?”  
  
“I do.” Optimus took a bite of the cube, cleanly splitting it green from blue, and chewed the bite with dignity before swallowing.  
  
Halogen held the remains to Nightingale. “Do you accept the House of Prime as your own?”  
  
“I do.” She took the rest of the good from him, noting briefly it was one of the best tasting goods she’d ever had.  
  
Halogen stepped away, washing his servo in a bowl provided for him, and Mechalight stepped to stand between them. He started chanting in the Primal Vernacular, calling on Primus to bless the engagement and the future union. She knew the words, but she didn’t try to interpret them in the moment. Her mind was filled with recognizing she was officially betrothed to a mech she’d never met, and that she would be expected to bond and merge with enough to create at least one newspark. It would be nerve wracking, if she hadn’t been through this before.  
  
Mechalight turned to a Temple Acolyte at his side and picked up a brush from the bowl they held. He turned back to the couple and stood before Nightingale, tilting her helm up. “With this brush, I mark you as betrothed, with the blessing of Primus. May he guide your spark to happiness in the bond.” He painted first the Mark of Primus, then the Mark of the Betrothed onto her faceplate.  
  
“I thank you, High Priest Mechalight, for your blessing,” Nightingale said.  
  
He smiled down at her, then took up his serious mantle again and went to Optimus, repeating the rite. After, he handed the brush back to his acolyte, and took Nightingale’s left servo and Optimus’s right, guiding them to rise “I present to you Lady Nightingale of the High and Noble House of Kalis and Optimus Prime of the High and Royal House of Prime, newly betrothed, and soon to bond.” He joined their servos and they turned to face the audience, who began applauding.  
  
Nightingale kept her calm face as she looked out over the crowd, containing nobility from across Cybertron, or their representatives, if the lord or lady could not be present themselves. She found it hard to put on a smile for them, despite her knowing it was expected.  
  
She had a notification come across her HUD. She didn’t recognize it, except for a little glyph she’d seen signed at the base of the letter sent to her from the Prime. She opened it and it was a short message, written in common glyphs as opposed to the High and Noble vernacular.  
  
[We can pretend together.]  
  
She was surprised, but didn’t show it as she glanced over at Optimus. He caught her gaze and his optics made her an offer. An offer to try, and nothing more.  
  
She smiled, lifting her right arm to wave at the applauding crowd. Out of the corner of her optic, she saw him do the same. To the world, they looked like a couple happy for their engagement. Internally, they knew that they’d made a promise to not instantly hate or fall for each other, but to try and make it work best for them. It was an offer too good to refuse.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most pretentious shit I have ever written. Oh god! I'm proud of it, though, it's just so pretentous. And I have to do the same for the bonding. *gross sobs*
> 
> This is based on a prompt I got ages ago on my June Darby role play tumblr, as well as some inspiration from [ The Mail Order Mate ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1744247) by [Ladydragon76](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76).


End file.
